Soul Fusion
by Pokeshadow55
Summary: There are many different kinds of weapons in the world, and a few different types of weapons and meisters too. Not like it matters in the end, as long as there is a strong resonance between partners, right? But why doesn't star EAT student Ragna want a partner? And what happened to those other two that used to be with him anyway? Nobody's leaving until there's answers on the table.
1. Prologue

**Oh my god what is wrong with me. I keep posting stories at like, 12:30 am in the morning and I'm not losing sleep yet either. These ideas just keep coming! If I don't hurry they're going to just completely get up and vanish from me for the rest of my life, which I will never forgive myself for. So anyway, keep expecting more stories every here and there. This here crossover is another idea that randomly popped out of the mouth of my muse while I was looking at the wiki. Literally. I just kinda randomly thought, "Ragna the Bloodedge Weapon and Meister", and thus this was born. I gotta say, I've never felt so productive out of school before. It feels kinda awesome! **

**Disclaimer: You tell me. Soul Eater. Blazblue. Not. Mine.**

**Don't worry about not knowing the plot for either Blazblue or Soul Eater either though. This story is AU for both Soul Eater and Blazblue, though more so for Blazblue. Therefore, it's probably best if you at least have read, or partially read, Soul Eater. If you get confused, you can always ask me anyway. Why do I do more work on this than my schoolwork? Cause this is more awesome. **

**There will be no complete pairings (maybe some pairing fluff later on though). I do plan on continuing along the path of overprotective Sibling!Saya, Jin, and Ragna. I said I loved that, didn't I?**

** Enough chit chat! Onward!  
**

* * *

Long, long ago, near the beginning of the time in which Shinigami wandered the Earth freely, there was once a time in which weapons were solitary from humans. In this time, a witch, Gorgon Arachne, discovered very interesting information within the book of Eibon. Upon reading the information, the Heretic Witch fused a weapon, a human, and a transformation witch's soul together, forming the first of many human weapons in the world. Her act went far from unnoticed though. Hunted by Lord Shinigami and the Witches, she went dormant in thousands of spiders for 800 years. But little did anyone know, this was simply the turning point for it all.

As time progressed, Shinigami established a rule. Demon weapons, humans with the blood of a weapon, may destroy souls of evil humans. However, they may only hunt the souls upon Shinigami's list, never an innocent human, lest a Demon God, or Kishin be created, born of insanity. While Asura, a powerful meister that devoured his own weapon, was known to have caused great destruction in his time before being defeated by Shinigami, it's still unknown to the world how exactly the most destructive being to ever have walked the Earth was created. 400 years after the creation of Demon Weapons, the second ever Kishin was born.

It was known only as the _**Black Beast**_. For years this Kishin destroyed and consumed everything in its path without hesitation. Few could dream of taking the Black Beast on and surviving, let alone defeating it single handedly. Many of the remaining Eight Powerful Warriors lost themselves to the monster. It destroyed much of the Earth in its mindless rampaging. Soon, most of humanity lost hope for the light that seemed virtually nonexistent over the powerful aura the Black Beast exuded. However, one pair intervened and created the time lapse which gave a new band of warriors to rise and band humanity together. They were known as Azure Bloodedge and the Crimson Lady. Azure Bloodedge changed the world with his appearance, revealing himself and many other new kinds of Demon Weapons. He himself was what was later called a Grimoire Type, though he was a very special exception in their cases. Grimoire Types took the forms of non-offensive weapons, such as magic tomes, wands, mirrors, among other things. By harnessing the two elements that served as energy for magic in the world, Seithr and natural energy, they granted themselves and their meisters abilities not unlike many witches in the manipulation of elements. However, Grimoires virtually never took offensive form, unlike Azure Bloodedge. His mysterious offensive form gave him and his Witch partner, the Crimson Lady, a much needed advantage against the Black Beast. The result was the stalling of the Black Beast for a whole year at the cost of their lives.

In this time, 6 heores, weapons and meisters alike, rallied the forces of mankind and witches, forming the first Meister-Weapon-Witch alliance in history. That worked wonders on the world in the future, as Witches now have permission to live amongst Humans as long as they're approved by the Witch Council and Shinigami. Anyway, the battle between the world and the Black Beast was revolutionary, and their numerous efforts didn't go to waste. At last the Black Beast was defeated. However, the Beast was so powerful, that his remains, his soul, and his energy condensed into a transparent dome reaching outside the moon, composed of Seithr, Insanity, and a mysterious Power. The high concentration of Seithr would kill anyone on contact, while the Insanity kept any normal humans away if they wished to stay sane, and the mysterious power kept the barrier together. It was later dubbed The Boundary. It's said within this boundary is the source of Azure Bloodedge's and the Black Beasts incredible energy. This energy source was called the Azure. It's said the energy, in return for power, steals ones life force, and if used extensively, steals your soul. Over time, the Boundary will slowly compress the Earth with its high amounts of energy and destroy it. But until then, it will simply leak non-lethal amounts of Seithr into the world.

The Dark War against the Black Beast is one far from forgotten. In honour of the two brave warriors, the weapon Azure himself turned into was later called the Azure Bloodedge. So far in history, up until now, only one other has shared Azure's weapon form. Now? Well, yeah, there's someone else with that weapon type. His story is legendary, y'know. After all, it's not every day you hear about some kid that prevents the resurrection of the Black Beast with his friends and family.

And it all started after a certain day at a church...

* * *

**Soo, whaddya think? New chapter? Keep going? Leave for my other fic then come back? Lay em on me guys! I haven't felt this productive, rushed, and hyper in EVER. :D It's pretty awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Schedule Update)

**Hello! Terribly sorry about this, but both my stories are not going to be updating soon like I thought when I began. I'm not leaving them though, if thats what you're thinking. It's just, my list of priorities in life has shifted _a lot_ recently, and so, there might not be anything for a bit. Just a bit of insight on my list of priorities:**

Write/Develop story for School

Alert people of my schedule (Which is done now)

Read Fanfiction

Homework

Finish second chapters for The Ruins of Takamagahara and Soul Fusion (Maybe swap with homework sometimes)

Possibly think of a part two for Happy Birthday

Think about fixing up various Blurbs in my notes

**I'll probably swap Homework and the new chapters a lot though. But that is pretty much the base of my priorities. So sorry to those that are actually enjoying this story, and possibly my other.**

**This has not altered the already existing production of the chapter, so don't fret, people.**

**Now, this isn't entirely the only reason. See, a certain individual felt it fit to send me an informative but kinda crass review. So, I've decided to respond here and now. To everyone else, I want to say thank you for reviewing, and thank you for reading. If you are NOT interested in the following words, you can leave now because that's pretty much the rest of the chapter. However, when I finish the _real_ chapter, I will edit this AN so that it accommodates the chapter. Also, if you're not going to skip, then at the bottom is something I want to ask you guys. OK, thanks!**

**Also, if anyone has ANY questions whatsoever, _PLEASE_ tell me. It helps a lot more than you spazzing over it on my reviews. **

**Now, my response to you mysterious person.**

**First of all, you are very rude. While yes, I did take some of your advice to heart (such as your comments on my bad writing) and your comment on other things. I fixed the parts you complained about because I found after reading it again, that I partially agreed with you. So in that sense, thanks.**

**As for the other things, I want to make it clear that while I'm not angry, I'm kinda irritated that you feel like you need to talk to me that way. This is a community of authors where we, the fans, come together so we may share our stories, no matter what way. You speak as though you have gone through my story plans, or as though you believe your assumptions are VERY correct, which they are not. And unless I'm going through a major personality crisis, I'm pretty sure YOU'RE not the user with the pen name Pokeshadow55, thank you very much.**

**There _ARE_ going to be Nox Nyctores types in the future, dummy. They'll be separate from the Grimoire types. I called them "Grimoire Types" because the name of the original thing is Azure Grimoire. It's a partial play on words. Jeez. I haven't got that far yet, so please don't assume I'm trying to be all _'cool' _or something. Also, _SLOW DOWN AND EXPLAIN WHERE IT MAY HAVE IMPLIED CELIA WAS THE FLIPPIN' CRIMSON LADY!_ Where'd you even _GET_ that theory? Who'd raise Ragna, Jin, and Saya otherwise? I mean, I'm sorry if you and any others thought that Celia was her, but The Crimson Lady is someone _I_ made up on the spot because I didn't want Bloodedge to fight alone in a world in which HE would be the weapon he was wielding, which is kinda complicated. I mean, its easier to create a figure that isn't alive anymore than to alter one so it's completely different, right? ****So instead of assuming things, be patient, and WAIT. Or even better, ASK ME. I'm open to PM's here, people! I'll answer your questions if you ask, as long as I'm not giving away vital plot info or something like that. I won't bite.**

**Now, as for you saying I don't know what Phase 0 is, you're right, and I'm really sad to admit it. I've really wanted to read it for a while now, but I don't have the resources to access them (The chapters, the other books, etc). Hence I said this was an AU story. That's the whole point of fanfiction too, isn't it? "Express Your Imagination" and whatnot. **

**Otherwise, your review WAS indeed helpful, and you took the time to read it. Anyhoo, that's over now, so if you're still going to complain, I think you should just stay in your comfort zone and leave my story alone, thanks. **

**So, if this answers any of your questions, great! Otherwise, talk to me! **

**I'll see you guys next time.**

**~_Pokeshadow55_**

**_Edit: _OK. So, I know said I changed the acronym to Azure, but now I need ideas. I changed it into an acronym so I wouldn't confuse it with Bloodedge's (slightly) changed name, because I was thinking of calling him "Azure" for short. But now that I changed the acronym, I need something creative and not TOO different from "Azure" to call the True Azure so that I don't get the two all screwed up. But I do agree, the Acronym was kinda lame. So, Ideas? Please? I appreciate it guys!**


End file.
